militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
42nd Field Artillery Regiment
The 42nd Field Artillery Regiment is a field artillery regiment of the United States Army, first Constituted 5 July 1918 in the National Army (USA). History Lineage Constituted 29 June 1918 in the Regular Army as the 1st Battalion, 42d Artillery (Coast Artillery Corps) Organized 7 August 1918 in France Inactivated 17 August 1921 at Camp Eustis, Virginia Redesignated 1 July 1924 as the 1st Battalion, 42d Coast Artillery Disbanded 14 June 1944 Reconstituted 28 June 1950 in the Regular Army; concurrently consolidated with the 42d Field Artillery Battalion (active) (see ANNEX) and consolidated unit designated as the 42d Field Artillery Battalion, an element of the 4th Infantry Division Relieved 1 April 1957 from assignment to the 4th Infantry Division; concurrently reorganized and redesignated as the 42d Artillery, a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System Redesignated 1 September 1971 as the 42d Field Artillery Withdrawn 15 January 1996 from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganized under the United States Army Regimental System ANNEX Constituted 5 July 1918 in the National Army as the 42d Field Artillery and assigned to the 14th Division Organized 10 August 1918 at Camp Custer, Michigan Demobilized 7 February 1919 at Camp Custer, Michigan Reconstituted 1 October 1933 in the Regular Army as the 42d Field Artillery Redesignated 1 October 1940 as the 42d Field Artillery Battalion, assigned to the 4th Division (later redesignated as the 4th Infantry Division), and activated at Fort Benning, Georgia Inactivated 16 February 1946 at Camp Butner, North Carolina Activated 15 July 1947 at Fort Ord, California Distinctive unit insignia *Description A Gold color metal and enamel device 1 1/16 inches (2.70 cm) in height overall consisting of a shield blazoned: Gules, two bendlets between four shells, two in chief and two in base, all Or. Attached below the shield a Gold scroll inscribed “FESTINA LENTE” in Black letters. *Symbolism Scarlet is the color used for Artillery. The shells indicate the nature of the organization and with the bendlets produce the numerical designation of the organization. *Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 42d Field Artillery Battalion on 7 May 1942. It was redesignated for the 42d Artillery Regiment on 26 November 1958. The insignia was redesignated for the 42d Field Artillery Regiment effective 1 September 1971. Coat of arms *Blazon **Shield: Gules, two bendlets between four shells, two in chief and two in base, all Or. **Crest: On a wreath of the colors Or and Gules a dexter hand grasping four spears pointing in four directions of the compass Or. **Motto: FESTINA LENTE (Make Haste Slowly). *Symbolism **Shield:,Scarlet is the color used for Artillery. The shells indicate the nature of the organization and with the bendlets produce the numerical designation of the organization. **Crest:,The hand grasping the spears indicates firepower in any direction. *Background:,The coat of arms was originally approved for the 42d Field Artillery Battalion on 7 May 1942. It was redesignated for the 42d Artillery Regiment on 26 November 1958. The insignia was redesignated for the 42d Field Artillery Regiment effective 1 September 1971. Current configuration * 1st Battalion 42nd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 2nd Battalion 42nd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 3rd Battalion 42nd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 4th Battalion 42nd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/fa/0042fa04bn.htm * 5th Battalion 42nd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 6th Battalion 42nd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) Campaign participation credit *World War I: Alsace 1918 *World War II: Normandy (with arrowhead); Northern France; Rhineland; Ardennes-Alsace; Central Europe *Vietnam: Counteroffensive, Phase II; Counteroffensive, Phase III; Tet Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase IV; Counteroffensive, Phase V; Counteroffensive, Phase VI; Tet 69/Counteroffensive; Summer-Fall 1969; Winter-Spring 1970; Sanctuary Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase VII; Consolidation I; Consolidation II; Cease-Fire Decorations *Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for LUXEMBOURG *Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army) for VIETNAM 1968-1969 *meritorious Unit Commendation (Army) for AFGHANISTAN 2010-2011 *Cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action in BELGIUM *Cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action in the ARDENNES See also * Field Artillery Branch (United States) * Coats of arms of U.S. Artillery Regiments References External links * http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=3446 * http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/fa/default.htm 042 Category:Field artillery Category:Military units and formations established in 1918 Category:1918 establishments in the United States